BoomSokkalakka
by VividDreamer624
Summary: Series of drabbles about our favorite Water Tribesman. What happens to Sokka after the war? Will he eat absurd things from walls? Does he get back his meteor sword and boomerang? Updated every week. Read and Review
1. To Catch a Phrase

**Hello fanfic readers. After working on The Talk about Zuko and Iroh; I decided to do more comedy drabbles about our favorite water tribesman Sokka. I am very nervous; but it is worth the risk. This is mostly going to be about his adventures after the war. For those of you who follow my other work, don't worry I haven't' abandoned my other stories I just needed a break to work on something fun.**

**So without further ado; I present to you BoomSokkalakka.**

** I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Catch a Phrase<strong>

Sokka of the Water Tribe is a man of valor. He's an amazing soldier, strategist, inventor and not all that bad with the ladies. The young soldier has been dragged through the rough soul shattering moments that test a man's heart. He is complete now with a devoted wife, good friends and celestial weapons to pummel his enemies into whale jerky. There is still one thing that leaves the young man bereft; a catchphrase.

Several adventures and copyright infringement lawsuits later; the mighty warrior uses the phrase; BoomSokkalakka.

"Sokka are you narrating your life again?"

"Baaaabe you're ruining my monologue!"


	2. Aww Suki, Suki Now

**I never knew how addictive these drabbles could be, this is so much fun. **

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Suki, Suki now<br>**

The romantic stage was set for their first anniversary perfectly. Rose petals scattered the entrance. Dinner was her favorite, pig-chicken and dumplings. He lit the candles and looked into the mirror at his newly sculpted form. "Sokka you are the man."

He took a quick check of his breath and popped a sprig of peppermint in his mouth. He lied on the carpet and put a rose between his teeth.

The door creaked; this was it. Suki entered the room fully clad in her Kyoshi uniform. "Hellooo"

"It's time to make the Sukka love sandwich; let's get monkey-snake wild; _growl._"


	3. Things That Go Hump in the Night

**This one is my favorite it has a funny surprise teehee**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Things That Go Hump in the Night<strong>

The Water Tribesman had grateful for the new adventure of finding new airbenders had brought, but he missed his wife terribly. He slowly drifted off to sleep counting pig-sheep when several yards away he heard a couple doing the dirty dance of love. "Come on!"

He looked around camp seeing all the couples, but Aang and Katara. Fuming mad and determined to end the Avatar cycle; Sokka marched into the brush; almost getting impaled by the fallen tree branch.

He finally reached the clearing; being relieved and sheepishly grinned to find Iroh and Jun resting in each others arms, snoring.


	4. Talk Like a Man

**I include my OC Judel from my series Book 4: Air: Exodus.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk Like a Man<br>**

Sokka was getting bored of sitting in camp with the quiet men. Here he was surrounded by noteworthy figures, Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang and Azula's husband Judel. Finally, he sparked the conversation. "Sooo, Judel I've been curious to know how someone like Azula is in bed."

"Really Sokka; in front of me; really"

"What? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Ok, Aang how is Katara in the sack; pretty controlling?"

"Bet Azula is a wild woman and leaves scratches."

"Does Katara moan or whimpers?"

"You make the princess scream huh?"

Aang waved his hands in surrender, "Stop guys; I'm getting grossed out!"


	5. Revision Quest

**Greetings fans I have a major news announcement. My first story Book 4: Air: Exodus is getting a major overhaul and will be re-posted in March 9th no name for the new series yet, but don't worry. Out of the Ashes is going to be coming out probably toward the end of March maybe sooner if this project goes well.**

**And now for something funny.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid** **dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Revision Quest<strong>

"Son it's time we had a talk."

"Dad I'm already married –"

"That's not what I meant. I've missed so much of your coming of age moments during the war."

"Bato told you about the initiation?"

"Yes, but we still have an opportunity to do the vision quest."

"The…what?"

"You will forsake all food, drink from the cup of knowledge and trek through the wilderness. There, you will be enlightened and have all the answers to the questions you sought."

"So, I have to take hallucinogens, starve and wander the desert to become a man?"

"Well…yes."

"That is so awesome!"


	6. Stranger than Fanfiction

**An fyi for my fans if you have any ideas for these drabbles please PM me or put it in a review.**

**Another one of my favorites to share. **

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger than Fanfiction<br>**

"What are you up to honey?"

"I was thinking of expanding my repertoire and writing a book for a all the fans. It's going to be fictional stories based on the Gaang and our adventures. I'm going to create a new genre called, stories about people you know; or fiction kick-a-pow; or Ember Island Playerrifics"

"Aren't those a little wordy?"

"It's a work in progress."

"Why not call it fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction, seriously babe?"

"Well I like the name; who knows people could be creating fanfiction as we speak."

"Tsk, tsk Suki. Poor dear it's okay we can't all be artist."


	7. Tribal Reunion

**Hello fanfic readers new installments the drabbles. This one was fun to write.**

** I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Tribal reunion<br>**

"Please, please patrons one at a time."

"Oh Sokka I've read your book like ten times!"

"Ha, ha very funny Toph; your just jealous that I have loyal fans."

"Speaking of which; here comes one of your Snoozlemaniacs."

"Who would you like me to make this to?"

"You mean to say you don't recognize me."

"No, can't say I do."

"I used to be a kid in your tribe."

"Doesn't ring a bell"

The young man looked at the ceiling. "Okay this is going to be embarrassing." He held his stomach and squeezed his legs together.

"I have to go!"


	8. Meet Your New Mommy

**Hello fanfic readers I know it's been a while but between writers block and computer issues its been well let's say interesting. I know I made an announcement about a Book 4 rewrite but my friends said that if I even dream of doing Azula's story over without finishing the series they were going to force me to watch the Directors cut of The Last Airbender movie. So needless to say they were very persuasive, anyhow; I'm starting up again on BoomSokkalakka hope you like these new drabbles.**

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet your new Mommy<strong>

* * *

><p>Sokka was more than excited; more than overjoyed. His father had told him that he had been seeing someone exclusively and now he was thinking of popping the question ;but wanted his approval first.<p>

Sokka had arrived at the seedy tavern Xerxes in anticipation of this meeting. His father waved to him. Sokka saw a woman in all black with long gorgeous hair something about her seemed familiar. Sokka gulped down hard and nervously walked toward the table. Hakoda had been grinning so much; he even leaned over and kissed her cheek, this was it moment of truth. "Son I would like you to meet my fiancé"

The woman turned around and he caught her pale green eyes."Toph?"

"That's right Snoozles I'm going to be your new mommy."

Sokka out of complete and utter shock fainted. Hakoda turned to Toph as they laughed hysterically. "Normally I don't condone practical jokes; but that one was fun."

"Yeah, my parents are so next."


	9. Baby on Board

**Hello fanfic readers long time no see not much to say enjoy the drabbles.  
><strong>

**I do not own ATLA, No OC's were harmed in the writing of this story  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby on Board<strong>

* * *

><p>"Judel can I ask your advice on something?<p>

"Sure Sokka what can I help you with?"

"My wife and I were madly in love when we first got married but ever since she's been pregnant she's been so difficult and demanding and she gets mad at me for no reason and then she starts crying. Is any of this normal? I don't know what to do anymore. I can't talked the other guys Iroh and Zuko are grieving and Aang is inexperienced."

"So I guess I'm your last resort then."

"Well...wait...I...um-"

"Relax I'm just joking look if you ever think you have it bad try imagining having Azula as a wife. There was this one time where she wanted something to eat 'Ju-del' she said emphasizing every syllable.'_what is this that I'm holding_?' To which I answered a plate '_what is wrong with this circular porcelain,_' to my detriment I answered; don't worry Aura will be cooking soon 'was it Aura's genetic material that made this child?"

"No way did she really say that?"

"Oh it gets worse she stated, '_may I remind you that you entered in a marriage contract with me and it was you in turn that had relations with me and was it also this event that has now created this fetus within my belly. whatever my demands; they are your responsibility; not Aura's. now myself and the baby require nourishment before we starve with this asinine conversation."_

Sokka burst out into riotous laughter. He wiped his joyous tears and patted Judel sympathetically on the back."When you put it that way I have nothing to worry about."


	10. To Ere is Merchant

**Hello fanfic readers long time no here from me right? There isn't enouth wor count to explain what I've been through to get you guys updated content. Out of the Ashes will be updated soon-*crosses fingers and prays*Hopefully, that will change, all technical difficulties aside. Anyways, I needed a good laugh so I hope this makes you laugh.  
><strong>

**Here is the story  
><strong>

**I do not own ATLA but I own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>To Ere is Merchant<br>**

It was the day before his only son Kodiak was getting married. He was so proud of his son, who was not only a master swordsman; but he become a great leader and ambassador for the southern water tribe.

He was so fond of his future daughter in law Jema. She was a beautiful earth kingdom girl; who was one to combat when ready and cook a good meal when you were hungry. Sokka licked his lips savoring the taste of the prune stew she had made-ah the memories. She had made it to his heart and stomach.

Sokka was walking the halls of his earth kingdom house when he heard glasses shatter and a horrible scream. Sokka ran through the halls and caught sight of the open bedroom door. There was his son and daughter in law in bed together; having a honeymoon before their wedding. The father of the bride sobbed and collapsed on the floor in shock, "NOT MY CABBAGE HEIR!"


End file.
